L'affaire de l'ananas
by Riza1533
Summary: Un matin, Patrick Jane se réveille dans une chambre de motel en compagnie d'une femme dont il ne connait pas l'identité. Avec en prime une belle gueule de bois, il n'a aucun souvenir des événement de la veille.


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma deuxième histoire de FanFiction ! En réalité, j'écris beaucoup, mais je ne poste que très peu sur ce site, uniquement sur un forum que je fréquente.

Et puis, des fois, je poste certaines histoires, mes préférées. Celle-ci est assez longue et plutôt axé sur la romance, mais aussi sur l'humour.

Tout d'abord, le titre est une référence à l'épisode éponyme de "How I Met Your Mother" ! Le début de l'histoire est en tout cas une grosse référence à cet épisode puisque cela démarre de la même façon ! Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je regardais cet épisode et je me suis demandée : "A la sauce TM, ça donnerait quoi ?". Bah voilà, vous avez la réponse !

Pour l'histoire, même si la fin est évidemment importante, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les différentes étapes de l'OS, c'est-à-dire différents flash-back. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Ah oui, et il y a un petit jeu à la fin, je vous expliquerai le principe une fois le second chapitre posté, vu qu'il faut avoir lu pour comprendre.

Résumé : Un matin, Patrick Jane se réveille dans une chambre de motel en compagnie d'une femme dont il ne connait pas l'identité. Avec en prime une belle gueule de bois, il n'a aucun souvenir des événements de la veille.

Disclaimer : Nope.

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

OS : L'affaire de l'ananas

La première chose que constata Patrick Jane en se réveillant fut qu'un mal de crâne affreux avait pris possession de lui. La seconde, c'est qu'il était entièrement nu. Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir totalement retrouvé ses esprits, son cerveau étant encore un peu embrumé. Il passa une main sur son front, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière qui avait envahi l'endroit. Une fois les yeux grands ouverts, il se concentra sur ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui.

Le consultant était allongé sur son flanc gauche et avait une vue dégagée de la pièce où il se trouvait. A en juger par les lieux, c'était probablement une chambre de motel. La pièce principale n'était pas particulièrement grande. Prés du lit se trouvaient un canapé beige et une petite table basse en bois. Quelques peintures ornaient les murs, mais l'endroit était plutôt vide, hormis, bien sûr, le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Quelques meubles semblaient avoir été légèrement déplacés, une lampe était même à terre. Le regard de Jane s'arrêta sur un détail plutôt inhabituel. Un ananas était délicatement posé sur une commode. Il tenta de se rappeler des événements de la veille, mais en vain. Rien, le néant. C'était bien la première fois, excepté celle où il avait perdu la mémoire, qu'il se réveillait sans aucun souvenir de ses actions passées. Il se souvenait juste qu'une affaire particulièrement compliquée avait été résolue au CBI le jour d'avant. Mais concernant la soirée, il ne savait absolument pas où est-ce qu'il l'avait passé. Même s'il avait parfois l'habitude de dormir dans un motel, cette chambre lui était totalement inconnue. Toujours allongé, il laissa échapper un léger bâillement, signe qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Difficilement, Jane se leva du lit et tituba quelques secondes avant de marcher sur quelque chose. C'est en baissant la tête qu'il se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient étalés sur le sol. Mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que ses vêtements. Il se baissa et attrapa à l'aide de sa main droite un léger tissu noir qu'il déplia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une robe noire, ni trop courte, ni trop longue, qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas. Il se retourna doucement, comme s'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière lui. Son coeur rata un battement au moment-même où se yeux se posèrent sur le lit.

_-"Oh mon dieu…" _souffla-t-il.

Une jeune femme était allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de voir son visage. La couverture était remontée jusqu'à son cou, la seule information qu'il avait sur elle était la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés qui recouvraient la seule parcelle de son visage qu'il aurait pu apercevoir. Il lâcha la robe qui tomba sans un bruit sur le sol, où se trouvaient aussi des sous-vêtements féminins.

Jane était tétanisé, sans voix face à ce qu'il voyait. Ses jambes étaient paralysées, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son coeur battait à un rythme anormal, il était incapable de dire si c'était parce qu'il s'était réveillé dans le même lit qu'une femme, où si c'était à cause du fait que l'identité de sa partenaire d'une nuit lui était totalement inconnue. Probablement les deux.

Les pensées de Jane allèrent tout de suite vers sa patronne, Teresa Lisbon. Etait-il possible que ce soit elle ? Après tout, elle aussi était brune. Mais si c'était bien elle, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il avait passé la nuit en sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était plus rassurant. Et vu que la totalité de leurs vêtements étaient au sol, ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas joué aux cartes…

Sa première réaction fut d'attraper son téléphone qui était posé sur la table basse. Il était sept heures du matin. Le mentaliste composa le premier numéro de son répertoire, celui qu'il appelait le plus souvent. La photographie de Lisbon s'afficha, et il porta le téléphone à son oreille. Si la femme qui partageait son lit était bien sa patronne, alors le téléphone de cette dernière devrait sonner. Et si ce n'était pas elle, alors il devrait entendre une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, son coeur se serrant un peu plus à chaque sonnerie, tandis que la pièce était toujours plongée dans le silence le plus total.

Au bout d'une minute, Jane fut obligé de renoncer à l'idée qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Lisbon. Cette dernière devait probablement dormir chez elle, voilà la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas répondu à l'appel de Jane. De plus, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à porter des robes, qui plus est des robes aussi courtes.

Etrangement, il était légèrement déçu que ce ne soit pas elle, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer. Mais dans ce cas-là, qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue qui dormait dans le lit ?

Le consultant était trop choqué pour contourner le lit afin d'espérer apercevoir le visage de le femme. Lorsque ses jambes décidèrent enfin à bouger, il tria rapidement les vêtements éparpillés au sol et s'habilla en un temps record. Après avoir enfilé sa veste et insulté la table en manquant de trébucher contre elle, il s'éclipsa de la chambre d'hôtel sans un bruit. Il ne devait absolument pas la réveiller. Même s'il était curieux quant à l'identité de cette femme, il préférait s'enfuir.

Une fois dehors, Jane constata qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans un motel. Heureusement pour lui, sa voiture était garée sur le parking. En cherchant ses clés, il sentit un objet en carton dans l'une des poches de sa veste. C'était une petite boite d'allumettes, où quelque chose était inscrit en lettres rouges.

"_MacLaren's Pub"_

Une adresse figurait au dos de la boite, probablement celle d'un bar. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que ces informations se mettent en place dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu cette boite d'allumettes, cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait probablement passé la soirée dans ce bar. Même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, il savait maintenant d'où venait son mal de crâne. Ce n'était pas une information très utile, mais cela indiquait qu'il avait dû boire. Et pas qu'un peu.

Le blond s'installa à l'intérieur de sa voiture et démarra en vitesse. S'il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et faire la lumière sur plusieurs mystères comme la femme dans son lit, ce bar semblait être un bon point de départ.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose dont Jane était sûr, c'était que le MacLaren's n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se rendre. Après tout, l'alcool n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort.

Le bar n'était pas spécialement grand, il contenait juste quelques tables et banquettes rouges. Un comptoir en bois était disposé à gauche de l'entrée, tandis que les murs verts étaient recouverts de divers cadres et panneaux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre dont la lumière qui s'y infiltrait était très faible, ce qui rendait le bar relativement sombre, et ce malgré la matinée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait. L'endroit était complètement vide, excepté un homme présent au comptoir, visiblement le barman. Le mentaliste s'approcha lentement avant de prendre place sur l'un des tabourets en bois.

-"_Eh, vous êtes revenu ! Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?"_

Jane leva la tête pour se retrouver face au barman qui le regardait, tout en nettoyant un verre à l'aide un torchon. Le consultant haussa les sourcils face aux dires de l'homme. Comment pouvait-il le connaitre ?

-"_Je…euh…vous me connaissez ?"_

Le barman parut étonné des paroles de Jane.

-"_Evidemment ! Comment j'aurai pu vous oublier ? Vous avez réussi à deviner des trucs sur moi, c'était très fort ! Vous travaillez dans un cirque ?"_

_-"J'étais donc ici hier soir ?" _demanda Jane, sans se préoccuper de la remarque de l'homme.

_-"Bien sûr, vous et vos amis êtes restés toute la soirée !"_

_-"Mes amis ?"_

_-"Ouais, un asiatique, un grand brun, une jeune femme rousse et une jolie p'tite brune."_

Une chose était sûre pour Jane, ses "amis" décrits par le barman étaient bien ses collègues. L'asiatique ne pouvait être que Cho, et la "jolie p'tite brune", Lisbon. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait passé la soirée avec eux, et dans ce bar. C'était déjà un élément de plus sorti de l'ombre. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à découvrir l'identité de la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rigsby, tandis que le barman le regardait, intrigué par son comportement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait un de ses clients de la veille revenir le lendemain à la première heure.

Jane attendit quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où l'agent décrocha.

-"_Allo ?" _fit Wayne, visiblement encore endormi.

_-"Rigsby, c'est Jane."_

_-"Ah, vieux, ça va ?"_

_-"J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Dis moi, on a bien passé la soirée dans un bar de Sacramento hier, le MacLaren's ?"_

_-"Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Disons que j'ai des petits problèmes de mémoire…Est-ce que toi, Cho et Van Pelt pourriez venir me rejoindre dans ce bar ?"_

_-"Pourquoi faire ?"_

_-"Je vous expliquerai là-bas."_

_-"Maintenant, c'est obligé…?"_

Rigsby ne semblait pas enchanté à l'idée de se rendre au bar. Et la raison principale n'échappa pas au mentaliste.

-"_T'es avec Grace, c'est ça ?"_

_-"Hum…"_

_-"Parfait, comme ça il ne te reste plus qu'à prévenir Cho. Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes."_

Sans laisser à l'agent le temps de répondre, Jane raccrocha son téléphone. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Rigsby pester contre lui pour l'avoir fait quitter son lit, et cela lui décrocha un léger sourire. Le premier depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

En attendant ses collègues, le mentaliste essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Et malgré tous les tours qu'il connaissait, cela restait vain. Comme si sa mémoire l'empêchait d'accéder à cette partie de ses souvenirs. Mais pourtant, il devait le faire. A chaque fois qu'il creusait un peu plus dans sa mémoire, ses douleurs crâniennes ne faisaient que revenir en force.

Les trois agents arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes, comme convenu. Entre temps, Jane s'était installé sur l'une des banquettes rouges, un verre d'eau à la main. Il avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras, croisés sur la table.

-"_Gueule de bois ?" _lança Cho.

Jane releva la tête, dévoilant ainsi un visage creusé par les ravages de l'alcool. Son mal de crâne n'avait visiblement pas disparu.

-"_M'en parles pas, c'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper sur ma tête avec une batte de baseball…"_

Cho prit place sur la banquette en face de Jane, bien vite imité par Rigsby et Van Pelt.

-"_Bon, pourquoi tu nous a fais venir ?" _demanda Rigsby.

-"_J'ai besoin de votre aide."_

_-"Pourquoi ?" _fit Grace.

-"_Pour m'aider à me rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans un motel avec…un mal de tête horrible et aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."_

Jane avait hésité, mais il valait peut-être mieux ne pas divulguer tout de suite l'information de la mystérieuse inconnu avec qui il avait passé la nuit. S'il arrivait à remettre en place les événements de la soirée, alors il devrait facilement se rappeler de l'identité de la jeune femme. Ou la découvrir.

-"_Et bien…" _débuta Rigsby. "_Hier soir, on a tous décidé de venir ici pour fêter la fin d'une enquête qui nous avait donné du fil à retorde. Alors, vers vingt heures, on est rentré dans ce bar et on s'est installé sur cette même banquette."_

_-"Continue…"_

_-"On a un peu commencé à boire, sauf toi. Tu refusais d'avaler la moindre gorgée d'alcool."_

_-"Et Lisbon, est-ce qu'elle était là ?"_

_-"Oui, bien sûr."_

_-"Est-ce que vous savez où elle est en ce moment ?"_

Rigsby ne répondit pas, ce fut Cho qui prit la parole.

-"_Probablement dans une chambre, en compagnie de quelqu'un, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"_

Flash-Back :

Cela faisait une heure que l'équipe du CBI était attablée à l'intérieur du MacLaren's. Une heure qu'ils discutaient de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de boucler, les pitreries de Jane étant le sujet de moquerie principal. Lors de l'enquête, Jane avait eu recours à un plan plutôt ingénieux pour coincer le meurtrier d'un membre d'une compagnie de theatre. Lui et Lisbon avaient dû jouer dans une représentation factice de la pièce afin de berner le tueur. Et évidemment, Jane avait su se faire remarquer.

Soudain, Lisbon se leva, prête à partir, et prit la parole.

-"_Bon, je vais vous laisser."_

_-"Déjà ?" _demanda Grace.

-"_Oui, je…je suis fatiguée."_

L'hésitation de Lisbon n'avait bien sûr pas échappé au mentaliste, qui s'empressa de lui faire remarquer.

-"_Je ne vous crois pas."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Quand vous dites que vous êtes fatiguée."_

_-"Et pourtant c'est la vérité. L'enquête a été épuisante, je ne demande qu'une nuit de repos bien méritée."_

_-"Non, d'après moi, il y a autre chose."_

_-"Jane, laissez-moi, je veux juste rentrer chez moi."_

Jane la fixa quelques secondes, essayant de découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait, de décerner le moindre petit mensonge. Car pour lui, elle mentait, c'était évident. Dans son esprit, Lisbon n'avait nullement l'intention de rentrer chez elle.

-"_Non, pas tant que vous ne m'ayez pas dit ce que vous comptez faire ce soir. Vous me connaissez très bien Lisbon, vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à laisser passer ce genre de détail. De plus, ma curiosité est quelque peu aiguisée par votre comportement aujourd'hui, lorsque nous étions sur le terrain, ou plus particulièrement sur la scène, vous sembliez…différente."_

_-"C'est totalement faux."_

_-"N'essayez pas de me mentir, Lisbon, je le vois dans vos yeux. C'était comme si vous attendiez avec impatience la fin de la journée. Et je ne pense pas que vous étiez excitée à l'idée de venir boire un verre dans un petit bar de Sacramento."_

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle qui cachait assez bien ses émotions, comment son insupportable consultant avait-il pu deviner ça ? Oh, bien sûr. C'est Jane.

_-"Mon avis ?" _reprit Jane._ "Vous dinez avec votre frère, ou quelqu'un d'autre de votre famille. Ca expliquerait la joie que j'ai pu relever chez vous."_

Lisbon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel.

-"_J'ai un rendez-vous. Mais ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un de ma famille, c'est un rendez-vous galant. Je dois rentrer chez moi me préparer, et il viendra me chercher pour m'emmener diner. Heureux ?"_

_-"Oui. Très." _répliqua Jane, un grand sourire sur la visage.

-"_Bien. A demain."_

Tandis que Teresa disparaissait du bar, le consultant affichait un sourire radieux, satisfait d'avoir réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais son sourire se décomposa bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa que sa jolie coéquipière allait passer la soirée en compagnie d'un autre homme.

Fin du Flash-Back

-_"Elle…elle avait un rendez-vous…" _

_-"Oui ! Tu t'en souviens ?" _demanda Grace.

Jane se massa la tête, tentant par la même occasion de se souvenir d'autre chose. Mais ce détail était le seul que sa mémoire avait décidé de lui accorder.

-"_Je ne me rappelle que de ça…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?"_

_-"Euh…Grace est partie peu de temps après le départ de Lisbon..." _répondit Wayne.

-"_Je suppose que toi aussi, Rigsby ?"_

_-"Oui..." _avoua le brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il était presque impossible de cacher ce genre de détail à Jane.

Le mentaliste se tourna vers Cho, qui n'avait presque rien dit. Celui-ci était resté dans son coin, mais il semblait en savoir plus que ses deux collègues.

-"_Racontes moi la suite, Cho."_

_-"Tu es rentré chez toi."_

Cho mentait, le consultant pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Et puis, si comme Cho, Jane était rentré après le départ de Rigsby et Van Pelt, cela n'expliquait pas son mal de crâne et encore moins la femme dans son lit. Et les agents n'étaient pas au courant de ce dernier détail…Mais pourquoi est-ce que Cho lui mentait ?

_-"Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé."_

L'asiatique n'essaya pas de nier, il savait que contre Jane, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

_-"Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?"_

_-"Evidemment !" _

Si l'asiatique avait essayé de lui cacher un événement de la soirée, c'est que cela était assez grave. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était ridiculisé ?

_-"Tu as commencé à boire. Au départ, t'as juste pris un verre de téquila, mais t'as vite enchainé les verres."_

_-"J'étais saoul ?"_

_-"Bah…t'étais pas très lucide en tout cas."_

Flash-Back :

Jane était assis au bar, en compagnie de son fidèle ami, Cho. Après le départ de Van Pelt et Rigsby, les deux agents s'étaient installés au comptoir, discutant de tout et de rien. Mais principalement de la relation qu'entretenaient le grand brun et la rouquine. Puis, le sujet avait commencé à dévier sur Lisbon et son fameux rendez-vous galant qu'elle avait semblé attendre avec impatience. C'est lorsque Cho avait essayé de deviner ce que Lisbon allait faire en compagnie de l'homme que Jane avait commencé à boire. Au début, il avait juste prit un verre, mais plus il imaginait sa jolie partenaire au restaurant avec un homme faisant tout pour la séduire, plus il buvait. Si bien qu'au quatrième verre, le breuvage débutait à faire effet sur lui.

Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, Jane avait été forcé de constater que le rendez-vous de Lisbon le rendait un peu jaloux. En fait, ce degré de jalousie variait par rapport aux nombre de verres d'alcool consommés. Et tout comme la quantité de liquide ingurgitée, ce taux ne diminuait pas, loin de là.

Lorsqu'il avait réussit à faire avouer à sa patronne qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, le mentaliste avait été heureux de démontrer une fois de plus qu'il était difficile de lui cacher quelque chose, même avec une volonté de fer. Mais en voyant la brunette disparaitre dans la nuit, son enthousiasme s'était vite dissipé. Le seul fait de l'imaginer en compagnie d'un autre homme lui était insupportable. La première chose qu'il voyait en fermant les yeux était cet homme, dont il ne connaissait aucune caractéristique physique, embrassant son équipière à la sortie d'un restaurant, sous le clair de lune. Son coeur se serrait un peu plus à chaque pensée de ce genre. Il essayait de détourner son esprit du rendez-vous de Lisbon, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il reprenait un verre d'alcool, tombant ainsi dans le plus horrible des cercles vicieux.

Et bien évidemment, après avoir braqué ses pensées sur sa patronne et par conséquent absorbé une quantité importante d'alcool, sa consommation commençait à se voir dans ses paroles.

_-"Choooo…"_

_-"Quoi ?"_

_-"Pou-pourquoi t'aimes pas les ananas ? J'veux dire, est-ce que t'as eu un traumatisme lié à ce fruit dans ton enfance ? Un camarade de classe qui te frappait la tête avec un ananas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je ne le répéterai pas…enfin, sauf peut-être à Lisbon…"_

L'asiatique avait lui aussi bu quelques verres, mais contrairement à Jane, il tenait parfaitement l'alcool.

-"_Je n'aimes pas ça, c'est tout." _

_-"Ah bon ? Moi j'aurais parié sur le traumatisme…Et…et pour Summer ? Tu l'as laissé partir, shhht ! Comme ça !" _lança Jane, en mimant ses paroles à l'aide de ses mains.

_-"T'as bu combien de verres ?"_

_-"Un…un seul…Je l'ai juste rempli plusieurs fois…"_

-"_Tu devrais vraiment arrêter l'alcool, tu vas finir par faire une connerie."_

_-"Moi ? Nan, p-pas du tout…" _bafouilla le mentaliste.

_-"Je sais que tu bois pour oublier le fait que Lisbon ait un rendez-vous, mais c'est pas une raison pour te saouler jusqu'au coma éthylique."_

_-"Et si j'en ai en-envie ? Je veux juste éviter de penser à…cet homme qui doit être en train de la regarder, de la faire rire, de l'embrasser, de…"_

_-"T'es jaloux, quoi."_

Jane baissa la tête, son énième verre de téquila entre les mains.

_-"Oui…je crois…c'est juste que…"_

_-"T'es jaloux parce que t'as des sentiments pour elle."_

-_"Je…je crois…"_

Jane ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'effet de l'alcool, mais il avait juste envie de la serrer dans ses bras, sans se soucier de cet homme avec qui elle devait passer la soirée. L'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit, peut-être que les sentiments qu'il venait de réaliser pour elle n'étaient qu'en fait un effet secondaire, peut-être que lorsqu'il dessoûlera, il se rendra compte que Lisbon est une amie, et rien de plus. Non. Il était persuadé que l'alcool n'avait fait que révéler ses sentiments, et non les créer.

Le blond lâcha enfin son verre afin d'attraper sa veste, ou plus précisément le téléphone qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts malgré son ivresse, tandis que Cho le regardait, intrigué.

-_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" _demanda-t-il à un Jane qui collait son téléphone à son oreille.

-_"Moi ?"_

_-"Non, le pape." _

-_"Ah. D'accord." _répondit le blond, tournant la tête dans la direction opposée.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si le consultant était d'humeur taquine, ivre, ou tout simplement stupide. L'agent opta pour la seconde option, la plus logique à ses yeux.

-"_Sérieusement, Jane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_-"Quelle question ! J'appelle l'objet de mes pensées, bien sûr."_

_-"Elle va te tuer."_

_-"Ah mais j'espère bien !"_

_-"Elle va te coller en séminaire pendant une semaine."_

_-"M'en fiche."_

Lorsque Jane était déterminé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et ça, l'asiatique le savait très bien. Jane allait appeler Lisbon, l'embêter pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où son interlocutrice couperait court à leur communication, exaspérée. Puis il commencerait à décuver. En attendant, cela ne servait strictement à rien d'essayer de l'en empêcher. Un Jane saoul était comme un Jane sobre, l'entêtement multiplié par dix.

Le mentaliste, de son côté, attendait patiemment que sa partenaire décroche. Il fixait son verre, subitement passionné par le liquide présent à l'intérieur, lorsque une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

-"_Oui, Jane ?"_

_-"Je m'ennuie." _

_-"Les agents ne sont plus avec vous ?"_

_-"Si, il reste Cho."_

_-"Et bien discutez avec lui !"_

Rien qu'en entendant le ton qu'employait Lisbon, le mentaliste pouvait dire qu'il la dérangeait. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas en compagnie de l'homme de son rendez-vous, même s'il était sûr du contraire.

_-"Nah, il est pas très bavard en ce moment. Je crois que c'est dû à un problème avec les ananas…"_

_-"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_

_-"Rien. Et puis je préfère entendre votre voix…"_

Il n'obtint pas tout de suite de réponse de la part de sa collègue, si bien qu'il crû que la communication avait été coupée. Mais Lisbon était toujours là.

-"_Ecoutez Jane, je ne peux pas vous parler en ce moment, je suis…"_

_-"Avec l'homme de votre rendez-vous, je sais…"_

_-"Voilà, vous avez compris. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille, à demain."_

Alors que sa partenaire s'apprêtait à raccrocher, Jane se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas arrivé au terme de son objectif.

-"_Lisbon, attendez !"_

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?"_

_-"N'y allez pas."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"N'allez pas à votre rendez-vous."_

_-"Je suis déjà au restaurant, je ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça, Jane. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je partirai ?"_

_-"Parce que vous n'avez pas envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous."_

_-"Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que j'annule mon rendez-vous ?"_

_-"Je suis jaloux. Jaloux à l'idée qu'un autre homme ait la chance de pouvoir vous emmener au restaurant, de vous tenir la main, de vous serrer dans ses bras, de vous…embrasser."_

_-"Jane…je ne peux pas…"_

_-"Je crois que…je vous aime, Teresa. Je suis incapable de dire depuis quand, peut-être depuis toujours. Peut-être que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quelques mois plus tôt. Mais une chose est sûre, j'ai des sentiments pour vous, vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple amie à mes yeux. Si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque, je n'insisterai pas, mais si jamais il y a la moindre chance que ces sentiments soient partagés, alors…je vous attendrai au bar où nous avons passé le début de la soirée. Je vous attendrai toute la nuit s'il le faut, et si vous ne venez pas…vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de ça…de mes sentiments pour vous…"_

_-"Ecoutez…Jane…je n'ai plus de batterie, je dois raccrocher. Au revoir."_

Jane avait encore le téléphone contre son oreille lorsque Lisbon raccrocha. Il patienta quelques secondes, dans l'espoir, aussi fou soit-il, que la femme à qui il venait d'avouer ses sentiments allait le rappeler. Mais c'était une perte de temps, Lisbon n'avait nullement l'intention de rappeler. Elle était à court de batterie ? Pour Jane, ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon. Elle ne voulait simplement pas avoir à lui dire que ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas réciproques. Au moins, il était fixé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait dit tout ça. Tout ces mots étaient sortis d'une seule traite, comme si cela lui pesait depuis un certain temps. Une fois qu'il avait eu Lisbon à l'autre bout du fil, il avait voulu se libérer d'un poids, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait au fond du coeur.

Cho avait suivi toute la conversation, et tenait à présent son verre entre ses mains. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Jane dévoiler des sentiments amoureux à Lisbon, encore moins par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. Bien sûr, sa consommation d'alcool n'était pas étrangère à sa décision soudaine de faire part de ses sentiments. Même si l'agent n'avait pas entendu la réaction de sa patronne à la déclaration de Jane, il se doutait bien que sa patronne n'avait pas vraiment réagi comme le souhaitait le mentaliste.. Maintenant, Jane allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

L'asiatique regarda son verre, et avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide, se tourna vers le consultant qui tenait se tenait la tête entre les mains.

_-"Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu devrais boire plus souvent." _

Fin du Flash-back

Rigsby et Van Pelt regardaient Jane, sans voix. Ils n'avaient pas encore totalement encaissé ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre du consultant et de Cho.

-_"T'as appelé Lisbon et…tu lui as déclaré ta flamme ?" _dit Wayne.

_-"Il faut croire que oui…" _répondit Jane, tout en se passant une main sur le front.

_-"Mais…" _débuta Grace. "_C'était juste sous le coup de l'alcool, ou…?"_

C'était la question que tout le monde se posait, même Jane. Est-ce que le fait d'être ivre lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, où au contraire fait ressortir ce qui était enfouit en lui depuis des années ?

_-"J'en sais rien…Cho, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?"_

_-"Tu es rentré chez toi."_

_-"Quoi ? Pour de vrai cette fois ?"_

_-"En tout cas, je ne te mens pas. J'ai appelé un taxi, je t'ai mis dedans et j'ai demandé au chauffeur de te ramener chez toi."_

Jane était effondré. Après l'appel passé à Lisbon, Cho l'avait mis dans un taxi. Mais cela n'expliquait pas du tout la raison de son réveil dans un motel en compagnie d'une inconnue.

-_"Non…" _commença Jane _"Je ne connaitrai jamais la fin de l'histoire…"_

_-"La fin de l'histoire ?" _fit Rigsby, surprit. "_T'es rentré chez toi, ou plutôt dans le motel où tu dors parfois, et tu t'es endormi. Fin."_

_-"Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, lorsque je me suis réveillé, il y avait…"_

Le mentaliste était sur le point de se confier à propos de la mystérieuse inconnue, mais une voix l'en empêcha.

-_"Eh, monsieur Jane, au fait ! La belle brune d'hier soir, vous avez fini la soirée en sa compagnie ?" _lança le barman, qui avait visiblement suivi quelques bribes de la conversation.

Cette fois, les quatre agents se retournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler, choqués.

-_"La…la belle brune ?" _s'interessa Jane.

-_"Oui, celle qui vous a accosté en fin de soirée !"_

Une femme l'avait accosté au bar ? De plus, elle était brune, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses ! Etait-il possible que l'inconnue dans son lit soit cette femme ?

-_"Ce…ce serait donc elle…" _

_-"Qui ça ?" _s'étonna Rigsby.

-_"La femme avec qui j'ai passé la nuit." _lâcha Jane, le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce fut lorsque ses collègues le regardèrent sans voix qu'il comprit que l'information avait peut-être été lâchée un peu trop vite…

_-"Tu…tu as…" _bafouilla Van Pelt.

-_"C'est une longue histoire. Enfin, j'suppose. Mais vu que je me suis réveillé complètement nu dans le même lit qu'une femme, je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question, Grace."_

Les trois agents se regardèrent à tour de rôle, ébahis par la nouvelle. Même Cho montrait quelques signes de surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du consultant de se saouler puis de passer la nuit avec une femme, encore moins une inconnue. Même avec les événements décisifs arrivés il y a trois mois, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cela se produise un jour.

-_"Mais…" _débuta Cho _"Si je t'ai mis dans un taxi pour rentrer chez toi, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour rencontrer cette femme, qui plus est dans ce bar ?"_

Flash-back :

-_"Je…j'suis de retour !" _fit un Jane encore éméché face à un public peu consistant de quelques buveurs.

Parmi la dizaine de clients encore dans le bar, seulement deux personnes accordèrent un léger regard au consultant, puis reportèrent leur attention sur autre chose. Le blond qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée du bar s'avança jusqu'au comptoir avant de prendre place sur l'un des tabourets. Au bout de quelques minutes, le barman refit son apparition.

-_"Bah, vous n'étiez pas reparti chez vous ?"_

_-"Pas vraiment de mon propre gré, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. C'est pas une dictature ici, j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait !"_

_-"Si je me souviens bien, votre ami avait dit au chauffeur du taxi de s'assurer que vous soyez bien chez vous, vous avez fait comment ?"_

_-"Il était facile à manipuler, j'ai pu le convaincre de me ramener ici…"_

_-"Ah parce qu'en plus de deviner des choses sur les gens, vous êtes hypnotiseur maintenant ?"_

_-"J'ai quelques notions…" _sourit le mentaliste.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le barman, Jane commanda un énième verre de tequila. Il recommença donc à se plonger dans ses problèmes, et plus particulièrement dans celui qui le hantait depuis quelque heures.

Les derniers mots de Teresa résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Elle avait raccroché, probablement pour le fuir et avoir la paix à son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui. Lui déclarer sa flamme par téléphone, quelle idiotie…

Sur le moment, tout ce que Jane avait voulu était que Lisbon annule son rendez-vous. Il avait pensé que le seul moyen était de la confronter à ses sentiments pour lui. Enfin, maintenant il était clair que ces fameux sentiments n'étaient que du vent.

-_"Vous passez la soirée seul ? C'est dommage…"_

Jane tourna la tête à l'entente d'une voix féminine assez douce. Sur sa droite, une femme venait de s'assoir sur un tabouret. Elle devait être âgée d'environ trente-cinq ans, ses cheveux étaient bruns et légèrement bouclés. Le consultant observa chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant, son sourire était envouteur. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, c'était une très jolie femme. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa tenue, plus particulièrement sur la robe noire qu'elle portait, puis se concentra sur les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé.

-_"Oui, je suis visiblement condamné à noyer mon chagrin seul, ce soir…" _rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-_"Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester seul…" _fit la femme, souriant à son tour.

Le mentaliste n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'elle essayait de le séduire. Elle devait être le genre de femme à écumer les bars la nuit tombée à la recherche d'une conquête d'un soir.

-_"Je m'appelle Maggie, et vous ?" _renchérit-elle.

D'un côté, il avait envie de céder, de se laisser envoûter par cette jolie créature. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Lisbon.

-_"Patrick. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne finirai pas dans votre lit ce soir." _

_-"Ce..ce n'est pas…"_

_-"Inutile de nier, je sais très bien que vous m'avez abordé pour ça."_

La jeune femme fut surprise des propos de Jane. Ce dernier avait raison concernant son but, et elle aurait pu partir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit. Au contraire, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et analysa de façon plus précise le blond assit à côté d'elle.

-_"Peut-être que vous avez raison, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de rester ici."_

_-"Ca ne me dérange pas non plus." _sourit-il.

La brunette l'observa quelques secondes avant de remarquer le verre d'alcool posé sur le comptoir.

_-"Pourquoi est-ce que vous buvez ? L'alcool est-"_

_-"Un poison, je sais. Mais il y a des choses à l'intérieur de moi, des choses que j'ai besoin de tuer."_

_-"Comme quoi ?"_

_-"Des sentiments."_

_-"Des sentiments amoureux ?"_

_-"Oui."_

_-"Pourquoi vouloir supprimer de tels sentiments ? C'est l'une des plus belles choses que l'on peut porter en soi !"_

_-"Sauf lorsqu'ils ne sont pas réciproques…"_

Maggie n'osa pas lâcher un mot, elle venait visiblement de toucher un point sensible chez Jane.

-_"Peut-être que vous voulez en parler ?" _fit-elle.

_-"A quoi est-ce que ça me servirait ?"_

_-"Eh bien, ça fait parfois un bien fou d'exprimer ses pensées à quelqu'un, et…vu que vous êtes seul ce soir, je peux être cette personne si vous le voulez…"_

_-"Vous écouteriez mon histoire sans vous en lasser ?"_

_-"Bien sûr !"_

Après avoir offrit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme, Jane reposa son regard sur son verre presque vide. Son sourire disparut bien vite...

-_"Tout a commencé il y a environ dix ans…J'étais…marié à une femme magnifique et j'étais père d'une adorable petite fille. Mais, par ma faute, elles…elles sont mortes. Assassinées par un tueur que j'avais provoqué."_

_-"Oh, je…je suis désolée…"_

_-"Alors je suis arrivé au CBI, où j'ai réussi à me faire engager comme consultant." _continua Jane, ignorant la remarque de Maggie.

_-"Le CBI ?"_

_-"Le Bureau Californien d'Investigations. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes avec qui j'ai travaillé pendant de nombreuses années dans le but de retrouver ce tueur en série et de me venger. Ces quatre personnes sont un peu comme ma famille. Mais parmi eux, il y a une femme, une femme qui, petit à petit, m'a redonné la joie de vivre. Elle me faisait sourire à nouveau. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de m'attacher à elle."_

_-"Pourquoi est-ce que vous considérez ça comme une erreur ?"_

_-"Parce qu'en tombant amoureux d'elle, je la condamnais à mort. L'assassin de ma famille avait juré de s'attaquer à tous mes souvenirs heureux, et cette femme est ce que j'ai de plus précieux depuis la mort de ma famille. Il allait s'en prendre à elle, je le savais. J'aurai dû m'éloigner d'elle, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, bien au contraire._

_-"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?" _demanda Maggie, qui buvait les paroles de Jane.

-_"Un jour, plus précisément il y a trois mois, elle a été enlevée."_

_-"Par le même tueur qui a assassiné votre…"_

_-"Oui. Pendant une semaine, ll l'a retenu en captivité. Durant tout ce temps-là, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour la retrouver, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais désespéré, pendant toutes ces années je n'avais aucun problème à deviner l'identité de meurtriers, mais je n'étais pas capable de retrouver cette femme. Par ma faute, elle s'est faite torturée. Beaucoup. Et finalement, j'ai réussi à deviner l'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière."_

Alors que Jane parlait, Maggie remarqua qu'il avait serré les poings en parlant de la torture de cette femme. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, lorsque la femme s'était faite enlevée.

_-"Vous l'avez sauvé alors ?"_

_-"Oui, enfin..Je me suis rendu là-bas et je l'ai effectivement retrouvé. Mais le tueur était aussi là, il m'attendait. On a commencé à se battre, mais c'était perdu d'avance pour moi. Ce type avait…tué ma famille, c'était un meurtrier recherché depuis des années. Je n'avais aucune chance contre lui, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais trop obnubilé par ma foutue vengeance. J'étais sur le point de me faire tuer, mais mes collègues sont arrivés et…ils ont abattu le tueur en série."_

_-"Et comment allait la femme qu'il avait enlevé ?"_

_-"A la seconde même où j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, je me suis précipité vers elle. J'ai hurlé son nom, elle était allongée par terre, ne montrant aucun signe de vie. Ca a été l'un des pires moments de ma vie. Son corps portait la trace de nombreuses blessures au couteau, je savais qu'elle avait été torturée pendant des heures…"_

_-"C'est horrible...Mais elle a survécu ?"_

_-"Elle est restée une semaine à l'hôpital, mais elle s'en est sortie."_

_-"Votre histoire se termine bien alors !" _lui sourit-t-elle.

-_"Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là…"_

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut presque instantanément devant l'air triste qu'arborait le blond.

-_"Le tueur n'était pas mort ?"_

_-"Si, si, il était bel et bien mort. Et après ça, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le tueur que je traquais depuis dix ans était mort, tout était fini. J'aurai dû partir loin de cette ville, je crois que ça aurait été la meilleure solution pour moi._

_-"Pourquoi ? Vous étiez hanté par votre passé ?"_

_-"Où que j'aille, je serai toujours hanté par les fantômes de mon passé. Mais ce n'est pas la principale raison, non. Pendant cette traque, j'ai pris que conscience des sentiments que je portais en moi, à l'égard de ma coéquipière."_

_-"Ce ne sont pas des sentiments réciproques ?"_

_-"Je…je n'en sais rien…probablement pas._

_-"Alors c'est pour ça que vous buvez…"_

_-"Et bien, au départ, c'était parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir, un rendez-vous galant. Un homme l'emmenait au restaurant."_

_-"Comment vous avez réagi ?"_

_-"J'ai commencé à boire. Puis vers le milieu de la soirée, je l'ai appelé. Je lui ai dit d'annuler son rendez-vous, que je l'aimais. Probablement depuis toujours. Qu'elle m'avait redonné goût à la vie. Et si cet amour était réciproque, je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre dans ce même bar."_

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?"_

_-"Qu'elle ne pouvait pas annuler son rendez-vous pour ça. Puis, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie et elle a raccroché. C'était il y a vingt minutes environ. Et ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis remis à boire en revenant ici."_

_-"Peut-être qu'elle était réellement à court de batterie, peut-être que vos sentiments sont réciproques…"_

-_"Je n'en sais rien, j'en doute…Qui voudrait d'un homme comme moi, quelqu'un de brisé et dont, pendant dix ans, sa vengeance a été la seule chose comptant à ses yeux ?"_

_-"Mais il n'y avait pas que ça !"_ protesta Maggie. _"Elle aussi comptait pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_-"Evidemment, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux depuis la mort de ma famille. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas…"_

-_"Alors dites-le lui !"_

_-"C'est déjà fait. Mais elle s'en fiche, alors…"_

_-"Non, pas comme ça, vous devez lui dire ça en face, et non au téléphone !"_

Le mentaliste releva la tête aux paroles de Maggie. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette option, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça.

-_"Si seulement ça marchait comme ça…" _répondit Jane. _"C'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit que dans les films romantiques, ceux où les deux protagonistes surmontent toutes les épreuves qui se dressent devant eux et finissent ensemble. Ce n'est définitivement pas la vraie vie."_

_-"Et si ça l'était ? Je veux dire, ça peut marcher. Si vous vous en donnez la peine et que vous le voulez vraiment, si votre amour pour cette femme est assez fort, alors vous y arriverez."_

Jane se plongea dans les yeux de Maggie qui le regardait avec insistance. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si, au lieu de rester à se morfondre sur son sort, il devait agir ?

-_"Mais…elle est en rendez-vous…" _murmura le consultant.

-_"Et alors ? Lorsque vous avez découvert où elle était retenue prisonnière, vous n'avez pas hésité à foncer pour la sauver ! Et c'est juste un homme banal dont le seul exploit est d'avoir réussi à inviter cette femme au restaurant qui vous fait reculer ?"_

_-"Ce…ce n'est pas ça…Mais je crois que je l'aime suffisamment pour ne pas insister, pour la laisser partir. Si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, alors je ne forcerai pas le destin."_

_-"Qui parle de forcer le destin ? Il y a tellement peu de choses qui peuvent se dire au téléphone. Alors que si vous l'aviez en face de vous, vous pourriez lui ouvrir votre coeur."_

_-"Et si elle me rejette ?"_

_-"Alors vous aurez tout tenté. Mais vous pourrez partir la conscience tranquille. Vous savez, il vaut mieux regretter quelque chose que l'on a fait que quelque chose que l'on n'a pas fait…"_

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la dernière réplique de Maggie, lui qui avait l'habitude de répéter cette phrase.

-_"Vous…vous êtes sûre ?"_

_-"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Je ne vais pas jouer les médiums à essayer de deviner ce qu'il va se passer si vous y allez, mais je pense que si vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, alors vous pouvez réussir. La vie n'est peut-être pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais cela n'empêche pas l'écoulement de la vôtre de rencontrer des moments calme et sereins, tout comme une rivière. Je pense que vous avez connu assez de moments agités, vous méritez que votre vie soit comparable à un fleuve paisible. Tant que votre existence n'est pas semblable au Niagara, ça devrait aller ! Non, sérieusement, vous l'aimez, alors allez la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."_

Elle avait entièrement raison, il devait s'assurer que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, alors il partirait ailleurs, dans l'espoir de commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ces problèmes.

Le consultant se leva précipitamment et enfila sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais se retourna vers la femme à qui il devait tant.

-_"M-merci beaucoup. Sans vous, je crois que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'aller la retrouver. Je suis désolé pour vous, vous n'étiez pas vraiment là pour écouter mes histoires…"_

-_"Oubliez ça, je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai été utile. Je vais simplement rentrer chez moi et me faire un thé, un sourire sur les lèvres en sachant que j'ai peut-être permis à un homme de retrouver le bonheur après des années de tristesse. C'est tout ce qui compte."_

Jane lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar. Décidément, cette femme était bien son équivalent féminin. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il recherchait, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un à la personnalité égale à la sienne. Il ne désirait qu'une seule personne, et elle s'appelait Teresa Lisbon.

Fin du Flash-back

-_"Et après ?!" _demandèrent les trois agents qui étaient absorbés par les paroles de Jane, désireux de connaitre la suite.

Le mentaliste ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder dans le vide, d'un air perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur, c'était ce qu'il s'était déroulé après cette conversation. Seule la moitié de la soirée lui était revenue en mémoire, il manquait encore la fin.

-_"Eh oh, Jane, tu m'entends ?" _fit Rigsby en agitant sa main devant le visage du consultant.

Soudain, ce dernier se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Les autres agents se regardèrent à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais leur curiosité était plus forte que tout. C'est pourquoi ils se levèrent aussi rapidement que Jane et le suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Jane, celui-ci s'étant stoppé prés du parking.

-_"Jane…" _appela Grace. _"Ca va ?"_

L'intéressé resta muet, son regard était fixé sur le parking, pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, il daigna enfin lâcher quelques mots.

-_"Ca…" _débuta-t-il. "_Ca s'est passé là."_

Flash-back :

Lorsque la porte d'entrée du bar se referma, Jane se retrouva face à une ville endormie. Dehors, quelques voitures dont la sienne étaient garées sur le parking, éclairées par une poignée de lampadaires. Ce n'est qu'une fois parvenu à sa voiture que le mentaliste se posa une question essentielle : Où était Lisbon ?

Dans la précipitation, Jane avait oublié ce petit détail qui était pourtant d'une importance capitale. Sa coéquipière pouvait être n'importe où ! Peut-être même dans une autre ville. Lui qui était fort au jeu de retrouver des choses, il y avait quand même des limites. Et ce soir là, il était confronté à l'une de ces limites. La conversation téléphonique avec Lisbon aurait pu lui donner quelques indices, mais seules les paroles de la brunette lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il tenait la poignée de la portière de la voiture dans la main, sans être rentré dans sa DS. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver Lisbon dans les prochaines heures. Le consultant se laissa tomber contre la voiture, dos à la portière. Sa voiture était garée près du bar, il était assis en face de la porte d'entrée, située à environ trente mètres de lui. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Cette fois, tout était terminé. Lisbon devait encore se trouver au restaurant en compagnie d'un homme qui allait probablement la ramener chez lui une fois le repas terminé. Il avait envie de se dire que ce ne serait pour Teresa qu'une aventure d'un soir, mais s'il se trompait ? S'il avait effectivement tort, alors c'était la fin de son aventure à Sacramento. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir rester au CBI et de côtoyer jour après jour la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, amour malheureusement non réciproque. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Un bruit de moteur vint soudain briser le silence de la nuit. Jane ne pouvait pas voir l'origine de ce bruit, mais il put le deviner sans problèmes. D'après ce qu'il entendait, une voiture s'était engagée sur le parking et s'était arrêtée une vingtaine de mètres derrières lui. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis une voix masculine.

-_"Ca fera…on va arrondir à trente dollars. Merci. Bonne soirée."_

La première conclusion qui lui vint à l'esprit était bien évidemment que cette voiture était un taxi, et l'homme qui venait de parler en était le chauffeur. Il avait donc conduit une personne jusqu'à ce bar.

-_"Encore quelqu'un qui vient pour se saouler…" _pensa-t-il.

Essayant de s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas penser à Lisbon, il se mit à imaginer pourquoi la personne occupant le taxi venait dans ce bar. Probablement dans le but de boire afin d'oublier ses problèmes. Un peu comme lui en fait à bien y réfléchir. Sauf que lui avait eu un moment d'illumination, puis tout s'était écroulé.

La portière de la voiture se referma soudain, et le taxi démarra avant de quitter le parking. Le ronronnement du moteur se fit de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à disparaitre pour de bon. Le seul bruit qui régnait à présent était le claquement de talons de femme sur le sol goudronné. C'était donc une femme, peut-être dans le même genre que Maggie. Une femme faisant le tour des bars à la recherche de compagnie, d'un homme avec qui passer la nuit. Pendant quelques secondes, Jane regretta presque de ne pas s'être laissé séduire par Maggie. Si jamais il était resté dans ce bar, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu la compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il n'aurait pas été seul pour la nuit…

Les bruits des talons se firent de plus en plus audibles, jusqu'au moment où la femme dépassa la voiture. Elle passa à droite de Jane puis continua son chemin, mais ne le remarqua pas. Après tout, il faisait nuit et les lumières n'atteignaient pas cette partie du parking.

Le consultant, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même dos à la DS, attarda son regard sur cette femme. Il s'intéressa d'abord à ses chaussures, de hauts talons noirs très féminins, avant de remonter lentement la tête. Il détailla les fines jambes de cette femme, remonta jusqu'à sa taille et à la courte robe noire dont elle était vêtue. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son dos, puis à ses omoplates dénudées, pour se stopper brusquement lorsqu'il vit ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

Le mentaliste essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne pouvait pas être réel. Ca ne devait être qu'un mirage, une hallucination provoquée par l'alcool. Et pourtant, cela semblait si vrai, si vrai qu'après tout, c'était peut-être la réalité…

-_"Li-Lisbon…?" _souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme était presque arrivée devant le bar, mais elle se retourna brusquement. Lorsque Jane vit le visage de la femme, il en eu le souffle coupé. C'était bien elle. Teresa Lisbon se tenait devant lui, prête à rentrer dans le bar qu'il venait de quitter.

Il se releva brutalement, s'aidant de la portière de la voiture afin de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Alors que Lisbon demeurait immobile, lui s'avança vers elle, de plus en plus vite, pressé de réduire la distance qui les séparait. Mais il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-_"C'est bien vous ?"_

_-"Je crois, oui…" _sourit-elle.

Jane n'arrivait pas à croire que sa partenaire était là, devant lui. Elle était si belle, pourquoi est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte ?

-_"Vous…vous avez quitté votre rendez-vous…?_

_-"Je n'avais plus de batterie, j'ai été obligée de raccrocher. Mais après ça, je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur mon rendez-vous. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que vous m'aviez dit, et l'homme avec qui j'étais l'a vite remarqué. Alors j'ai commencé à me confier à lui, sur vos paroles. Il m'a dit que si c'était ce que je voulais, alors cela ne le dérangeais pas que je parte."_

_-"Et c'est ce que vous avez fait…pourquoi ?"_

_-"Vous savez très bien pourquoi…"_ murmura-t-elle.

_-"Oui, mais je veux vous…t'entendre me le dire, Teresa."_

-"_Pour toi Patrick, je suis venue pour toi."_

Et c'était suffisant. Le consultant attrapa le visage de la jeune femme avec ses mains et se pencha vers elle lentement, jusqu'à joindre ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il savoura ce moment qu'il n'espérait plus, les lèvres auxquelles il ne croyait jamais goûter.

Au départ doux, le baiser se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus sauvage, reflétant un désir qui n'avait attendu que trop longtemps avant de se montrer au grand jour.

Fin du Flash-back

-_"Ne me dis pas que…" _débuta Rigsby.

-_"Si. Cette femme dans mon lit, c'est Lisbon."_

Pendant que les agents mesuraient l'impact de ce que venait de leur raconter Jane, ce dernier se laissa tomber contre la portière de sa voiture, dans la même position que celle de la veille.

Ce dernier souvenir n'avait pas fait que lui ramener un morceau de la soirée. Non, maintenant le consultant se souvenait de tout. Toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire en quelques secondes, ce qu'il s'était passé entre les différents flash-back qu'il avait eu, et bien sur après que Lisbon et lui se soient embrassés. Il l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture, avait conduit jusqu'au premier motel et…oh mon dieu.

La réponse était maintenant devant ses yeux, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser. Maggie n'était pas l'inconnue avec qui il avait passé la nuit. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une inconnue, c'était Teresa Lisbon. Sa patronne.

-_"Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…"_

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard des agents, aussi stupéfaits que lui.

-_"Et, sinon…" _demanda Wayne "La nuit avec Lisbon…c'était comment ?"

La rouquine lui adressa un regard noir, mais c'était trop tard. Le consultant se repassait déjà en tête le moindre petit détail de cette nuit, chaque toucher, chaque baiser. Ses joues virèrent assez rapidement au rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses collègues.

-_"Mais, vu que Lisbon est bien cette femme dans ton lit…elle doit toujours s'y trouver, non ?" _lança Grace.

Un rapide coup d'oeil indiqua à Jane qu'il était presque onze heures. Lisbon ne devait même plus se trouver dans le motel à cette heure-ci, et ce depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds alors qu'un autre élément le frappa de plein fouet :

Lisbon s'était donc réveillée seule. Et elle avait dû croire qu'il s'était enfui, ayant pensé que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

Merde.

Jane sortit ses clés de voiture et s'engouffra dans sa DS avant de la démarrer, laissant les trois agents seuls en plein milieu du parking. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cette nuit était une erreur, comme il ne connaissait pas la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Teresa. Mais il devait absolument la retrouver, au moins pour lui donner une explication. Ne pas la laisser seule après ça, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ce coup-là. En attendant, l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Le CBI.

* * *

Les stores du bureau de Teresa Lisbon étaient fermés, ils indiquaient à quiconque souhaitant entrer qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, qu'il était préférable de ne pas la déranger si jamais on avait peur de la colère d'un agent armé. Et seuls quelques agents savaient pourquoi, dont Patrick Jane, étant lui-même le principal responsable de cette situation.

Après avoir profondément expiré, le consultant osa enfin frapper à la porte, appréhendant la réaction de Lisbon. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, loin de là. Trois coups lui suffirent à obtenir une réponse.

-_"Entrez."_

Le blond tourna la poignée et s'avança dans l'antre de sa partenaire de travail, mais aussi d'une nuit. A peine était-il rentré que la voix de Lisbon se fit de nouveau entendre.

-_"Non, Jane. Partez, je ne veux pas vous voir."_

_-"Ah, c'est Jane maintenant ? Pourtant c'est bien mon prénom que tu as hurlé à plusieurs reprises la nuit dernière."_

Tout en soufflant ces derniers mots, il s'approcha lentement du bureau de Lisbon, malgré l'envie non dissimulée de cette dernière de le voir quitter la pièce.

_-"Arrêtez-ça." _dit-elle fermement.

_-"Arrêter quoi ?"_

_-"Déjà, de me tutoyer, et ensuite, d'évoquer la nuit dernière."_

_-"Pourtant on va bien devoir le faire un jour, on ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était."_

_-"Et pourquoi pas ?"_

_-"Parce que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. On ne pourra plus travailler en se remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous une nuit, dans une chambre d'hôtel. _

_-"Bien sûr que si, puisque cette nuit n'est qu'une erreur, c'est bien ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant ne plus y penser. Maintenant, laissez-moi."_

Nous y voilà, pensa Jane. Evidemment, c'était pour ça qu'elle était en colère, elle croyait que Jane l'avait abandonné en se réveillant. Mais il lui fallait le temps de s'expliquer.

-_"Vous êtes en colère parce que vous étiez seule en vous réveillant…"_

_-"Non, vous croyez ?" _lança-t-elle sur un ton froid "_Vous savez ce que ça fait, de se réveiller et de découvrir que la personne qui vous a avoué ses sentiments la veille et qui a passé la nuit avec vous est partie, sans laisser de traces ?"_

_-"Ce…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…"_

_-"Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?" _fit Teresa en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-"Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'avais aucun souvenir de la veille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me trouvais-là, et encore moins la personne qui se trouvait dans mon lit. Alors j'ai paniqué, j'ai pris la fuite. Et j'ai retrouvé le bar. Grace à Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt, j'ai pu me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé…et qui était cette mystérieuse femme dans mon lit, vous."_

_-"Ils sont au courant ?! De mieux en mieux…" _se lamenta Lisbon.

La brunette posa ses coudes sur le bureau et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

-_"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…" _demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

-"_On peut peut-être commencer par parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…"_

_-"Vous n'en avez pas assez ?!"_

_-"Pas des événements du motel…avant…"_

Lisbon releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jane. Son principal problème avait été ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre du motel, mais pas ce qui avait été dit avant.

-_"Je comprends. Vous étiez ivre, tout ce que vous avez dit était une effet secondaire de l'alcool. Ecoutez Jane, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Vous étiez saoul, j'étais…peu importe. C'était une erreur, cela ne se reproduira jamais. On doit apprendre à vivre avec, et je propose de ne plus jamais en parler."_

_-"Non."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Je ne veux pas 'ne plus jamais en parler'. Est-ce que vous avez pensé une seule seconde que même ivre, je pouvais dire la vérité ?"_

Pendant le discours de Lisbon, Jane s'était assis sur le canapé. Il tapota légèrement l'espace vide à côté de lui, invitant sa partenaire à venir le rejoindre. Après une légère hésitation, celle-ci céda finalement et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, mais en gardant de la distance entre eux.

-_"Déjà, je vais te tutoyer, et s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te voir m'interrompre."_

Lisbon acquiesça, et Jane respira profondément avant de se lancer dans quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour.

-_"Il y a trois mois, lorsque tu t'es faite enlevée, ça a été l'un des pires moments de ma vie. J'ai crû que j'allais te perdre, que John le Rouge allait te tuer. Je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver, et cela me détruisait à petit feu. Mais j'ai réussi. Je t'ai retrouvé, et grâce à tes agents, on a survécu. Et John le Rouge est mort. Au début, j'ai eu peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ma némésis était morte, ma vengeance terminée. J'ai envisagé de quitter le CBI, pendant un temps, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'aurai très bien pu m'enfuir loin, refaire ma vie. Alors un soir, je suis retourné dans mon ancienne maison de Malibu et j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir. J'ai réfléchi à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, et j'ai décidé de rester. Car je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te quitter…."_

_-"Alors ce que tu as dit hier soir…"_

-_"Lorsque je me suis souvenu de ce que je t'avais dit au téléphone, j'ai pensé que l'alcool était l'unique responsable de ça. Mais plus les souvenirs ont commencés à ressurgir, plus j'ai compris que c'était moi qui me trompais. L'alcool n'avait fait que dévoiler au grand jour les sentiments que je porte à ton égard." _sourit-il en voyant que Lisbon l'avait tutoyé.

Inconsciemment, le mentaliste avait attrapé la main de sa partenaire, qui n'avait absolument pas protesté.

-_"Teresa, cette nuit n'était pas une erreur, elle est simplement arrivée de façon assez inattendue, c'est tout. Mais sache que je ne la regrette pas, ça a été l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie…"_

_-"Ah bon ?"_

_"Oui, parce que j'ai pu la passer en compagnie de la femme que j'aime."_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jane se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. A la seconde même où il sentit Lisbon approfondir le baiser, il passa une main derrière la nuque de la brunette afin de la rapprocher de lui. Leur premier baiser ne remontait qu'à quelques heures, et comme cela lui avait manqué !

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la première chose que remarqua le consultant fut le sourire de Teresa. Il était si heureux de la revoir sourire.

_-"J'ai une question…"_

_-"Je t'écoute."_

_-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un ananas se trouvait sur la commode de la chambre ?"_

_-"Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais, et c'est ça qui te tracasse ?"_

_-"Oui." _sourit-elle.

_-"Franchement, j'en sais absolument rien. Mais j'ai une théorie. Il pourrait s'agir d'un ananas factice qui abrite en réalité une camera miniature visant à récolter des informations sur l'un de nous deux. Mon principal suspect est Cho, sachant que je me suis moqué de son dégoût pour les ananas pendant la soirée." _Jane fit une pause afin de regarder à travers la porte l'asiatique dans l'espace de travail, occupé à lire un roman. "_Ca voudrait dire que la caméra présente dans l'ananas a filmé TOUT ce qu'il est passé pendant la nuit…Ceci dit, si jamais il a encore la vidéo, j'aimerai bien la voir…"_

Lisbon lui assena à un petit coup de poing à l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le destinataire. Mais il n'arriva pas à dissimuler le large sourire qu'il arborait.

_-"Ou alors on s'est juste arrêtés en chemin pour acheter des fruits, et t'as simplement voulu prendre un ananas, pour changer des fraises." _lâcha Teresa.

_-"C'est en effet une solution envisageable. Mais je préférais celle de l'espion avec la caméra miniature, surtout depuis que je me souviens ce qu'il s'est justement passé la nuit dernière…"_

La brunette leva pour la seconde fois les yeux au ciel.

_-"Tu ne changera jamais…" _s'exaspéra-t-elle.

_-"C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ?"_

_-"Non, c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime aussi…"_

Jane l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, devenu soudainement dépendant des lèvres rosées de sa partenaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il passa son bras autour de le taille de Teresa qui posa la tête sur l'épaule de son consultant.

-_"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" _demanda-t-elle.

_-"Je propose d'attendre et de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve."_

_-"Ca me semble être un bon plan."_

Fin

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire ! Je vais maintenant vous proposer un petit jeu (libre à vous de le faire ou pas) :

Concernant l'ananas, Jane et Lisbon ont chacun posés deux théories (dont l'une légèrement plus farfelue que l'autre ), mais ces deux théories sont fausses !

A vous d'imaginer votre propre histoire ! Vous pouvez inventer ce que vous voulez, une hypothèse totalement farfelue ou non (même si une théorie déjantée est plus drôle ), tant que ça répond à cette question :

_"Comment est-ce que l'ananas est arrivé sur la commode de la chambre d'hôtel de Jane et Lisbon ?"_

A vous ! Et à bientôt ! :)


End file.
